Bleach: Dangerous Attraction
by goXve
Summary: WARNING! Contains sex, blood and murder! This story will be about IchiRuki. Don't like any of this, then don't read! A vampire finding her true love in a young man, while living in a village that hates vampires. Drama, horror and romance.
1. Prologue

The sun's rays managed to penetrate the trees' thick leaves and branches and cast it's golden light down into the clearing where he sat and waited for... well, something. What that something was, he did not know, but he had had a nagging feeling in the whole body the recent days. It was as if something was just waiting for him to pay attention to it. All he had to do was find it, but it was _just that_ , that was the hard part.

All he knew was that something would probably happen in this very clearing which he now found himself in, even since he had got the nagging feeling in his body he had always found himself here. When he was here, he always felt so calm, and the feeling was reduced to only a small shiver in the body that he could easily wave away.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a branch that broke of just at the edge of the clearing. Quickly he ran to the nearest tree and climbed its branches to avoid being detected by whatever it was coming towards him. He cursed himself for not being more careful and attentive. Normally, he would feel whenever something was nearby. He had, ever since he was a little boy, learned how to decipher all the forests' sounds. His own father, Isshin Kurosaki, was the one who had taught him everything there was to know about the forest and its inhabitants, like his father, in turn, had taught him and so on through the generations.

He could not think of how many generations of the Kurosaki family that had lived in this forest before his mother gave birth to him 18 years ago. What he knew for sure, however, was that it was many centuries ago since the first Kurosaki family had settled here. Just as they once were simple people who had lived on what the woods gave them, he and his family lived along with the rest of the tribe in the same way as their ancestors did hundreds of years ago.

He managed to get up into the trees' most dense branches were you only could see him if you knew that he was there, before a human form could be discerned in the outskirts of the clearing. He made himself comfortable among the branches where he could not be seen from the ground, but had a good view of the clearing which now lay below him. The figure came closer and closer, and now he could see that it was a woman in his own age who came towards him! He had never seen her before and suspected that she came from the other village that lay a few miles away on the other side of the clearing.

What was she doing here, right at the border of their village? Did she not know that it was forbidden to cross the border and go into their tribe's territory? He thought she knew this, but it gave him no answer to his question about why she was here.

He decided to lie low for now and observe the woman to see what she did. Perhaps it would, with luck, give him the answer to his question. The woman was now stepping into the clearing and he saw that she had brought a basket. What was this? Why did she carry a basket with her in here? There was nothing to pick, or ...?

Now he could hear the woman whistle a tune as she walked into the clearing. It was a lullaby that he knew well. Everyone in his tribe who had children used to sing this particular lullaby for their children every night when they would go to bed. His own mother had sung it to him right up to his 12-year day, when all the boys in the village was considered to be old enough to begin to prepare for adult life.

They were taught how to fish, hunt, make weapons and other items that were considered to be something that only men could do. The girls were at the same time learning about what suited for a woman to work with, like sewing clothes, cooking, picking herbs, cleaning and more. The only thing that both girls and boys were taught together was how to heal the sick, sew wounds and how to survive in the forest by making use of what it could give you.

His thoughts were interrupted by the young woman's voice. "Let's see... Where do we have you now?" She put down the basket on the ground and bent down over one of the many flowers that grew in the clearing. "I know that you grow here somewhere, and I'm going to find you."

Then he understood what it was she was looking for. Some flowers in the woods was used for various medications used to cure people who were sick. It could be anything from a common cold to bowel obstruction, inflammation or infection. What he did not understand was why the woman beneath him had chosen to go this far to pick the flower, as it also grew flowers on the other side of the clearing.

As if the woman beneath him had read his thoughts, she said: "I know I really should not go this far, since I risk my life just by walking into this clearing, but we're getting so little of this flower on our side that I have no choice... Especially not now when my father is ill, maybe even dying, at home in his bed."

Quickly the woman picked up some flowers that were red and had a tiny white dot in the middle. This particular flower was used for those who were extremely sick and was dying. No one knew why this flower had the best chance of cure those who died, but the men and women who focused on becoming a healer, and who had the most care of the flower, thought there was something in the flower's leaves that made the sick get back their spark and wanted to keep on living. Perhaps it was a scent, or even the taste of the leaves as the sick got to chew on, which made that they found the strength to become healthy again.

He leaned a little farther out on the branch in order to get a better look at the woman beneath him, even though he knew it was risky. If she raised her head, she could see him now, or he could access a branch that would emit a creaking or a leaf could become loose and fall to the ground and attract her attention.

He could not explain it, but there was something special about this woman. There was something about her charisma. She felt strong, resolute, fearless and she was so beautiful! Could it be she who was this "something" that he had been waiting for? If so, why her? She was a woman from _the other village, an enemy_.

He and everyone else in his village had been strictly forbidden to so much as _glance_ at another woman, or a man for that matter, from the other village. What he did now could put him in real trouble if someone from his village found out about it, especially his father. At best, he would just get a proper scolding, but in the worst case, he would be beaten and then hung up on a pillory in the middle of the village so that everyone could see that he had sinned.

The woman put down the flowers she had picked in the basket and got ready to go back to her village. She smiled and hugged the basket before she turned away from the tree he sat and watched her in. He began to relax and think he had managed to succeed from being discovered, when he saw the woman take a few steps forward and then stop. Slowly she put her head to one side and it looked like she was listening for something.

At first he could not understand what it was that could have gotten her to react in this way, but then he heard it too. The birds had stopped singing and the insects had stopped buzzing. Quickly he looked around but could not see anything unusual, but he knew there was something out there that had not been there just a second ago.

Then he saw it. It came silently sneaking obliquely behind the woman and was heading straight towards her. It was a great, gaunt, gray wolf with fangs bared. Drool flowed from its open mouth, and he understood that this was a starving wolf and that it would not take long before it attacked the woman.

The wolf crept slowly closer to the woman and when it was right in the clearings outskirts it pressed down to the ground and flexed every muscle in its body. At any time it would attack, it was only a question about seconds now.

Without thinking about what he did, he jumped down from the tree in the same second as the wolf howled and leaped toward the woman. She turned around just in time to see when the wolf jumped and she did not more than blink before the wolf instead of tearing her to pieces, was attacked by something that had been above it. She had no time to register what that something was, but saw how this somewhat endorsed the wolf, put its arms around its neck and lifted the wolf so that it was hidden behind the animals big body.

She saw that the wolf tried to get out of its attacker's grip, but it was useless. Whatever it was that kept the wolf away from her, was at least as strong as the wolf itself, if not stronger... She stood there paralyzed and watched while the life slowly disappeared from the wolf's eyes. Before she knew it, she saw how the large predator's body jerked one last time before it collapsed against its attacker.

Only then she could see the blood that oozed out from the wolf's throat. Without that she had noticed it, whatever it was that had attacked the wolf, had cut it deeply enough into the throat to make it bleed to death within seconds. Probably the attacker had used a knife or some other sharp object.

"Who... who are you?" she managed to say when the worst shock released. Since the attacker had not let go of the wolf, she still could not see who it was who had saved her. She slowly walked closer and only then her rescuer let go of the wolf.

It was a young man in her own age! He had orange, spiky hair, eyes as brown as amber, and he was wearing only a pair of worn shorts that looked to have been made from a large predator's skin. She suspected bear or wolf.

Again she asked who he was, but she got no answer now either. The man just looked at her with those amber eyes and they were so beautiful... She thought she saw curiosity, dismay and sadness, all at the same time. She wondered what it could mean, but before she could answer, the man turned away from her and started walking away.

"Wait!" she shouted and ran after him. She grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. She saw how he froze and became tense, as if her touch made him uneasy. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life over there. It was very brave of you to do what you did, and I am forever grateful. Please, can I at least hear your name? You owe me that much."

At first she thought he would wrest his arm free and run into the woods, but he surprised her by turning against her. In his face she glimpsed a small smile and she could feel her heart begin to beat harder in her chest by the mere sight of it.

Slowly and very tenderly he put his hand over hers and removed it from his arm. He turned her hand so he could see her palm and gave it such a light kiss that she thought she imagined it, until she felt shivers of pleasure spread along her spine.

He definitely was smiling now, and she was about to open her mouth again to ask him once more, when he put his finger over her lips. "Sch, say nothing", he said, shaking his head. His voice was dark and sensual, while it had an undertone of something that suggested that this was a man who liked to joke.

"I suppose you are aware that what we are doing now is wrong. If anyone finds out about this we both really are screwed. I do not know why I saved you, except that something told me that I should. The thought of seeing you torn to pieces by that beast filled me with such fear and disgust that I simply could not stand the thought.

I beg you not to tell this to anyone, both for your own sake and for mine. We will probably never see each other again so I beg you: forget that any of this ever happened! It is best for both of us." He paused for a moment and looked down at the ground, as if he needed to gather courage to continue.

When he looked up at her again the smile had vanished from his face. "I do not know why we met, if it was just a mere coincidence or if it was fate, but for whatever reason I just say this to protect you. FORGET ME! Nothing good will happen if you and I meet any more. I really wish things had been different, but since you and I come from completely different circumstances, it would not work, believe me.

Please, go back to your sick father and pray that he makes it through the disease. I'm glad I got the chance to help a beautiful young woman like you and I would probably do it again if the opportunity arose. I have to leave now, and you should too, before someone comes looking and see us together."

He released her hand and removed his finger from her lips as he gave her a sad smile. "Remember what I told you here today. _Forget that you ever met me_!"

He started to turn around, but changed his mind and quickly put his hands around her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her again before he looked her in the eyes and said "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo" before he turned and ran into the woods.

Before she lost sight of him among all the trees leaves she cried: "And my name is Rukia Kuchiki!"

When he had disappeared she slowly stroke her finger over her lips where his lips had touched her only a few seconds ago. She had thought that she would have tried to shoo him away when she realized what he intended to do, but instead she had relaxed and let him kiss her... Why she could not say, other than that something with the young man had gotten her to feel safe.

She smiled, turned and picked up the basket she had dropped when she ran after the man. She gave the dead wolf a quick glance before she continued going in the opposite direction, towards her village. She felt as if she had just run several miles, her whole demeanor was very tired and she longed to get to bed and rest a bit.

The meeting with the young man had made her quite dull. She wondered when and if she would meet him again. She ignored altogether what he had told her, she wanted to see him again! There was something about the man who had captured her interest, and not just because she was beholden to him.

For several nights now she had dreamed of a man who was very similar to Ichigo in appearance. Even he had had orange hair and brown eyes. Could it be this young man she had dreamed of and which heralded a change in her life?

Her rescuer, Kurosaki Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 1

Many days passed without them seeing each other, and Rukia started to get inpatient. It was so much she wanted to ask him. Who was he, this Ichigo? Where did he come from, how was he as a person? Why had he warned her and said that they should not see each other, just to kiss her in the next moment? It meant that he thought she was interesting, either because he was curious about her or that he longed for her.

Whatever the reason she wanted to meet him again, not because she was _interested_ of him she told herself, but because she just wanted some questions answered. She had after all dreamed about a young man that looked a lot like Ichigo in appearance and in the dream had been the man she was destined for.

She did not know how she could know this, just that it was true and that if now Ichigo was the man she had dreamed about, she wanted to figure out as much as she could about him before she either told him what she suspected, or let him go and married Renji instead.

In her village it was pretty common that most of the young women that was in the village was married away with any of the young men that just waited to get a handsome woman that could take care of house and kids while they got to "live life" and go out and hunt with the older men in the village.

Most of the women soon accepted that they had to work from home and give birth to their husbands and should it happen that he was cheating on her with another woman (often much younger then herself), she just had to accept that as well, since it wasn't unusual that the men in the village had sexual relationships with younger women just to make sure that their genes would pass on.

Rukia knew that Renji was not such a man as most most of the others in the village, but she had no romantic feelings for him. They had been playing together as children and when they had started to grow up she had noticed that Renji had started to look more and more at her body and that he got something in his eyes that she knew all to well what it meant, since she had seen it in many of the other older men.

Just the thought of giving birth to a child with a man that she did not love and did not want to live the rest of her life with, made her sick. The sexual part she would have no problem with. She knew that if the opportunity would occur she would probably sleep with Renji, since she found him attractive, but also because she had heard from some of the other girls in the village that he apparently should be a good lover. Renji took the opportunity to sleep with an attractive young woman that wanted him now and then. He was after all a man and even he had needs.

Rukia did not look down at him because of that, since she knew that if they would get married he would be faithful to her. He had told her that himself in some occasions when they've been alone. It was not unusual that he tried to get close to her at the same time does words were spoken, but every time she had calmly but steady pushed him away and explained to him that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet, that she needed time to think of all this.

It was after all a huge decision from his side to ask for her hand in marriage and ask her to forever be faithful to him, especially since he didn't need to keep that promise in the same way that she needed.

Rukia was such a women that rather saved herself till she found the right one, or someone that she thought was second best. If she put her dreams in the mix as well she was determined to at least try to figure out if Ichigo could be the man she had been dreaming of and if he was the right one. If he wasn't, she would give up her dreams and become Abarai Renji's wife and lose the name Kuchiki, her father's name.

She quickly pushed the thoughts of marriage away to the most remote parts of her brain and instead summoned the memory of Ichigo's kiss on her lips. How many times had she not played that specific memory and felt a little shill that began in her stomach that then travelled downwards?

She felt a bit ashamed, even though she knew she didn't have to, over that she over the pass nights had satisfied herself while she had thought of Ichigo and how his lips had felt against hers. On his smile and his strong but still soft hands that had stroked her face. She had even fantasized on how his lips would feel against the rest of her body och on which way he would stroke her with help from his tongue and hands. How would it feel to have him inside her, to feel how he took her virginity and unite with her?

Just now, when she thought back on what she had done to herself, she felt how the need once again started to bubble up inside her even though it was the middle of the day. She could not continue like this, this was not like her! She that never had been interested in sex before was now totally occupied of the thought of feeling a man between her legs!

She just had to meet Ichigo again, if so just to find out if he felt the same for her as she did for him. If he didn't she would never meet him again and let all this lust that she felt go out over Renji. She was sure that she would be a wonderful wife to him, and if she got tired of him she could probably find someone else that interested her.

Before she had time to regret her decision, she snucked out from the village without being seen. Or that was what she thought... Without she saw it Renji followed her in just a enough distance so that she would not see him. She did not know that he had watched her for several days now and understood that something was not as it should with her. He was determined to find out what this something was.

Rukia continued without knowing that she was followed to the glade where she had met Ichigo for the first time. She did not dare to call his name in case someone else was close and would discover an unknown woman on their territory. She decided to lay down in the glade with outstretched arms and legs. There she lay while she listened to the birds singing and the insects humming and slowly was cradled into an easy slumber.

She woke up to the sound of breathing from someone that was laying next to her and the feeling of a hand that slowly stroked her cheek. She did not open her eyes immediately, but just let her cheek stroke against the hand that stroked her. "Ichigo", she whispered almost without no sound but she understood that she had been heard when the hand stopped stroke her cheek for some second before it continued.

"Hello again, Rukia", Ichigo whispered back and Rukia felt how he came closer to her. She still did not open her eyes, afraid of that if she did it would turn out that everything had been a long, wonderful dream.

"I know that I said that we should not see each other again, but I haven't been able to stop thinking of you and that kiss I gave you the last time we met. I have wanted to see you every day that has passed since then, if so only to get a small glimpse of you and your beatuiful face..."

Rukia turned her head towards his voice and felt the heat from his breath. She smiled and slowly stretched out her hand until she felt how her fingers came in contact with his lips. She slowly started to stroke them and when she heard Ichigo moan low she opened her eyes. She looked straight into his amber eyes and he into her purple.

Without that none of them said something Ichigo bowed down and Rukia up so that they could meet the others lips in a slow and gently kiss that soon deepened into something else. Before Rukia knew it Ichigo had laid his arms around her and pushed her hard against him, as if also he was afraid that this was all a dream that he soon would wake up from. She wanted to tell Ichigo that she was real, that this really happened, but she was way too busy kissing him and feel the taste of his lips against hers, to be able to say anything at all.

She started to stroke his neck and hair with her fingers and she felt how Ichigo enjoyed the touch. She continued, but much more slower now to really tease him. She did not understand why she did as she did and how she could know what he liked. It was as if they had done this hundred of times before and knew each other inside and out. Could it be that they were twin souls that she had heard so many stories about? Humans that just had knew that they belonged and that almost knew each other inside and out even though they had never met before?

She decided to not think to much about it, but just concentrate on what happened here and now. If she before had doubted that Ichigo did not feel the same way as she did for him, she could throw those doubts somewhere where the sun doesn't shine by now. Ichigo did not do what he did just because he found her attractive. This was something else, something that she had never heard of before. She could not explain it, but it was something with the way he touched her that just made her know what she knew.

 _Knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him._

Ichigo stopped kiss her lips and traveled down to her throat and neck instead. Rukia couldn't help it: a little moan escaped her lips when Ichigo's lips touched her naked skin. She continued her treatment to his neck and let the hand that before had been in his hair glide down towards his back that also this time was naked. She could feel how muscular he was and that he had many scars from battles he had fought.

"Tell me about your scars..." she whispered in his ear while she continued to stroke his back.

Ichigo looked down at her and smiled. "Those? If you expect to hear some fantastic stories on how I got these through heroic deeds, I am afraid that I have to dissapoint you. Most of them are from different training sessions that I have had with my father and some of the other young men of my tribe. We are getting trained in combat and it is not unusual that many of us gets battle scars after we have finished our training."

Rukia nodded. "I see", she said and laid her forehead against Ichigo's. She sighed and looked him into his eyes. "Is this right, what we're doing and are about to do, Ichigo? We do not even know each other!"

Ichigo did not say anything for a while, but just looked at Rukia where she laid under him. He gav her a sad smile, gave her a soft kiss and said: "I know that we do not know each other, but I can by just looking at you know that you're the one for me. Doesn't matter if I do not know you, Rukia, we have all the time in the world for that! You are asking if we're doing the right thing? If you would ask anyone else they would probably say that we're really stupid that has just thought of it. If you on the other hand ask me, I say that you should look into yourself. Do you think that what we're doing is wrong, or does it feel right? For me it does feel more than right, Rukia; it's destiny..."

Rukia could not help it. She started laughing and hugged Ichigo. "I feel the same, Ichigo. I was just unsure if you really felt the same way towards me as I do for you. Now I know that I didn't have to worry. I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo and if you allow it I would like to spend the rest of my life together with you."

Rukia did not get a reply, but she didn't need to. She saw the answer in Ichigo's eyes and before she knew it Ichigo had pushed her into his arms and start to kiss her deeply. She could feel the lust that flowed from him and it did not take long before even her body started to tickle from a lust that was held back but also excitement of what was about to happen.

Ichigo immediately felt Rukia's lust and started to take of the shirt of animal skin she had around her waist. It quickly dropped to the ground and Rukia shivered from the wind that stroke her now naked upperbody. She could feel how her unprotected nipples got hard and she let a low moan escape her mouth.

"You are beautiful, Rukia," Ichigo whispered between a couple of kisses.

Those words got Rukia to get more excited and she pushed herself harder towards Ichigo's body. It did not take long until she felt how a pair of hands lay around her stiffened breasts and started to massage them teasingly. She moaned again and started to move with the hands rhytm.

"You like this, don't you?" Ichigo said and smiled teasingly against Rukia. Without waiting for an answer he laid his head against Rukia's neck and bit her between the neck and shoulder. He got a reaction immediately, which he also had expected.

Rukia's upper body bent backwards and upwards. From her throat came a sound that only an animal can make. She grabbed Ichigo's head and pushed him closer to her hot body. "More, Ichigo, more! Bite me harder... I want you to taste my blood..."

Ichigo did as Rukia asked and it did not take long until he felt how warm blood zipped into his mouth and down alongside both his lips and Rukia's throat. He had never experienced something like this and strangely enough it made him excited.

Without that he knew how it had happened Rukia had in the same moment as he had started to taste her blood somehow managed to undress both herself and him. He felt how she took his hard penis and moved it towards her wet gender. He moaned low when he felt how wet she was and couldn't wait any longer. With some help from Rukia he slowly sank into her wet inside and he felt how it immediately closed in around him.

"Rukia..." was all Ichigo managed to get out before Rukia silenced him by pressing her lips against his and kiss him passionate while she slowly began to move herself back and forth against his hard penis.

She could feel the taste of her blood while she kissed him. How long was it since she had laid under a man, with the little difference that this time he had _actually_ get to push himself into her? She thought back on all the other men she had let take of her clothes and stroke her while she had begged them to taste her blood. She had wanted them to in their last minutes of life feel some kind of happiness before she had ended it all and murdered them by slowly sucking out all their blood to then leave only a shell of the person they had been before she had ate.

The truth was that she was a vampire and had been in many years. Byakuya and all the others in the village she for the moment was in did not know anything, they thought that she was a normal young and beautiful woman that yet hadn't found her way in life when the truth was quite the opposite. She knew really well how her life would look like in the future. She would soon have to flee from the village she for the moment lived in just to settle down in a new for a couple of years before it was time to move again. If she stayed to long in a place it would soon result in that someone understood what she was and that could get horrible consequences...

She had turned when she was a little girl on only seven years. The vampire, another woman, had for some reason felt pity for the girl who's life she was on her way to end in such young years and had decided to turn her instead. In that way she would still have a life, even if it was one that she had not been able to imagine even in her darkest nightmares.

The woman had been thorough with explaining to Rukia what it meant to be a vampire and how careful she had to be to not let anybody understand what she was since it would in a very painful death. The only way she could die on was not by sunlight as many thought that vampires was weak against, but with a stake through the heart and by decapitation.

"Things like us are called Nosferatus", the woman had told her. "We stand sunlight and can therefor walk among the people without them susepcting anything. However, we can not eat or drink anything else than blood and we don't get sunburned but our skin are forever pale, since we are dead. We can not cross streams or rivers by own power, only if we get carried or dragged across them. We can't stand garlic either or holy water and we can't walk into holy ground, like churches. All these things you must think of from this day forward, Rukia. If you do that there is a great chance that you avoid being discovered."

Rukia had taken all that into account these eleven years that had passed since she had turned. It had been hard at the beginning, but the more time went she had learned different ways to come up with excuses and therefor avoid being discovered. Her time had started to end though, since it had been harder and harder to avoid discovery the older she became. Since she had reached puberty when she turned fifteen her thirst for blood had just become greater and she had needed to eat more often. She had been forced to get further and further away every time she searched for food and that frightened her.

Hardest though had been not to give up everything and tell her parents what she really was and why she acted strange sometimes. She had noticed that her parents had become more and more worried for her for a while now and she soon had no more good excuses left that she could use to ease her parents worry.

She was interrupted in her thoughts by Ichigo's voice that called to her. "Rukia, what is it?" he asked and when she opened her eyes and looked up at him she noticed that she had stopped kissed him and lay completely still in his arms. He had a frown of worry in his face that did not suit him and that she didn't want to be there.

She gave him a soft kiss and smiled. "It seems I got lost in my own thoughts for a while. Nothing to worry about, Ichigo. I apologise if I made you worry, it was not my purpose. Well, where were we...?"

Rukia gave Ichigo a smirk and started to move against his penis that had started to softened but that quickly hardened again as soon as she moved. Ichigo gave out a low moan and grabbed Rukia's hips before he started to move together with her. Both of them disappeared into a lovemaking that none of them had experienced before and that covered them and only them. Nothing else excisted but them and their lust.

It did not take long until Rukia felt the familiar hunger that came crawling. She had not eaten for a few days now since she had been home and taken care of her sick father. She knew that if she did not eat in the next few days she would have to either take someone from the village, which would be way to risky, or fade away and let someone kill her...

She now stood in front of a crossroad: either eat from Ichigo and regain her strenght and then risk him finding out what she was or skip it and thereby have to eat someone from the village. The question was what Ichigo would do if he found out her true self. Would he try to kill her or would he let her go? Would he really be able to love someone like her?

The truth was that Rukia started to get really tired of having to tell lies the whole time of where she went at night, of why she was so pale all the time and why she ate so little. How many times had she not been so close to tell the truth and thereby get an ending to all mystery making that she had been doing the past eleven years?

She looked up at Ichigo's beautiful face. She loved him so much and she knew that if it was someone she would be able to tell her secret to it would be him. He was the only one that would understand her and that could release her from the pain she felt everytime she was forced to kill yet another innocent person.

The problem now was that she was so hungry... She simply couldn't tell Ichigo what she was to then risk that he wouldn't allow her to eat. She hated herself for not giving Ichigo an honest chance, but she really didn't have any other choice.

This is how vampires work, this is their nature.

Quickly Rukia sat up, crossed her legs around Ichigo's lower back and started to lick his throt and neck. She knew that her saliva would make it easier for her fangs to bury themselves into Ichigo's skin and thereby make her eating more easier. She noticed how Ichigo pushed her closer to him and bent his head so that she would gain easier access to his throat and neck. Now she couldn't back away, she _had to eat now_ that Ichigo so willingly gave himself to her.

What a shame that he doesn't understand what he just have done... was the last thing Rukia thought before she closed down and let the vampire inside her take control and do what it did best:

Eat.

Rukia opened her mouth and felt how her fangs quickly grew and got longer and longer until they had reached their full length. She heard how Ichigo gasped and let out a surprised "What?" before she buried her teeth into him, literally.

In the same moment that Ichigo's blood flowed into her she could feel how her powers slowly returned and how her body once again got more color. She pushed herself closer to Ichigo and continued to move up and down his penis while she sucked his blood.

She noticed that Ichigo was both terrified and filled with lust at the same time. Her saliva made the bite hurt lesser then it should have, and the person that she drank of felt some kind of lust of getting their blood sucked out. Sick, yes, but oh so useful.

When she noticed that Ichigo began to get slower in his movements she stopped drinking. She had got more than she needed and had no plans on killing him the way she had done with the other she let her tongue slide over the wound and it immediately stopped bleeding. Now she didn't need to worry that Ichigo would bleed to death.

When the world had stopped spun Ichigo dared to look up at Rukia and on the still fresh blood that dropped from her fangs. He couldn't believe it was true. This must be some kind of horrible nightmare! Not could Rukia, _his_ Rukia, be a... Vampire?

"Rukia... Why?" was the only thing he could say. It was as if someone had laid a big blanket on his brain that made that he could not think straight. Probably it was because of the bloodloss. He recognized the sympthoms from humans that had told him how it felt when you lost enough blood and what you should do in that situation.

"I am sorry, Ichigo. I wanted to tell you, but I hadn't eaten for many nights and if I had not been drinking of your blood I had been forced to take someone from my village and that is something I avoid as long as it's possible. I do not want to have to separate from my family and friends, but as it looks now it begins to be time for me to say goodbye to them and even..." Rukia looked down at the grass under her before she whispered "even you..."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked and grabbed Rukia's chin. He forced her to look up at him and in her eyes he saw the answer. "You are going to leave..."

Rukia did not answer, but let the tears that started to pour down her cheeks speak for themselves. Ichigo was still in chock over the fact that Rukia was a vampire, but he still loved her as much as he had done before he had found out the truth. He could do just about anything for her if she just asked him to.

"Ichigo, I do not want you to feel pity for me because I stopped doing that many years ago. This has been my life for eleven years now and I have killed many persons under those years. I know that it wrong to kill, but I haven't been able to take the risk that someone should have recognized me and thereby tell the truth about me. It would break my family and the whole village. Therefor I will give you two choices, Ichigo. You either hold my secret a secret, or I will have to..." Rukia svallowed hard before she looked Ichigo deep in the eyes.

"Or I will have to kill you."

To her surprise Ichigo did not move an inch. It was as if... as if he had understood what she would say. Maybe she had underestimated him totally, maybe he actually understood her more than what she had thought he could...

Ichigo pushed Rukia hard against him and hugged her while he gave her neck small, kind kisses. He could feel how Rukia shivered under his touch and it made him warm. She was not like the vampires he had been hearing stories about by the campfires. According to the stories vampires was only bloodthirsty murderers that couldn't feel joy, happiness or love. They could only feel hatred, anger and bloodthirst. It was after all the only thing that kept them alive. How many times had he not heard horrible stories about victims that hardly could get identified because of the hatred and anger the vampire had been using when it had teared its victim apart?

Rukia was not at all like any of these vampires. She was goodhearted, beautiful and was capable of feeling love. She did not kill for fun, but because she needed to. She had told him that she loved him and she had not killed him like she had done with her other victims, but let him decide his own faith.

"Rukia, I love you and I hope you know that. If you want me to keep your secret a secret, I will do that."

The kiss that Rukia gave him could not be misstaken. Quickly Ichigo laid down Rukia on the ground and started to once again push himself in her. Between the hot kisses Rukia thought she heard the sound of leaves and branches that broke under a foot, but when she opened her eyes and looked in the direction she thought she had heard the sounds, she could not see anything out of the ordinary. She decided that she must had imagined the sounds and concentrated her whole being on Ichigo.

She followed his pace and moaned high when he bit her in the shoulder while he started to push more and more harder. She could feel that she was close and was not going to let Ichigo escape if she couldn't.

Quickly she turned around so that she was on top and started to ride Ichigo violently. She could feel how his penis got even harder under her and how Ichigo shivered of lust. She then began to stroke herself while she rode him faster and faster until they both came in an orgasm that none of them had experienced before. Rukia saw stars and felt how the energy that just had been there left her body.

She laid down on top of Ichigo and gave him a tired kiss before she let her head rest against his shivering chest. She could feel how hard his heart beated and a sting of jealousy hit her so hard it got hard to breath. It was such a long time since she last had felt her own heart beat that she had almost forgot how it felt to have a heart that beat in your chest. How many times had she not wished that she, if so for only a few seconds, would be able to feel the heartbeats from her own heart beat once again?

New tears began to build in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. She had cried enough times already over this and she did not want to do it again in front of the only person in the world that ever had loved her for the one she truly was.

"Wow, Rukia..." Ichigo managed to say between a few breaths. "That was... fantastic."

Rukia couldn't help it. After everything she and Ichigo just had been through she started laughing. It wasn't a quiet laugh, but one that came from deep within her heart that no longer beat. She could not remember the last time she'd laughed like this, but it must have been a long time ago.

Ichigo smiled when he heard Rukia's laugh. Never before had he heard something so beautiful. He loved her laugh and how her face lit up. Never before had he loved someone in the way he loved Rukia, even if she was a vampire, a night's creature that lived on sucking out what other people needed to survive.

"I love you, Rukia", Ichigo said and stroked her hair slowly while he at the same time gave her a tired kiss.

"And I love you, Ichigo", Rukia said and kissed him back. "Are you ready for round two?"

Ichigo gave her a smile that couldn't be missunderstood before he sat up, stood behind her and _very_ slowly penetrated her from behind.


	3. Chapter 2

On her way home to her village Rukia smiled. It was as if she could not stop. Never before had she felt so happy as she did right now. She had finally found the man in her life, despite what she was and he _accepted it_!

She was so in her own thoughts of Ichigo and their love that she did not see the warning signs until it was too late. Before she had time to react two pair of strong arms took hold of her from the sides and pushed her down on the ground. She heard upset voices and footsteps that closed in but she could not look up and see which persons the voices came from or who the footsteps belonged to. The only thing she could see were her captors feets and the shadows from the persons that was on their way towards her.

"Kuchiki Rukia", a voice thundered in front of her that she immediately recognized. It was her father's voice!

"Is it true what Abarai Renji says that you have had sexual intercourse with a young man from another village and that you also have been drinking his blood and by doing so showed both him and Renji that you are a vampire, an evil creature?"

Rukia could not believe her eyes or ears! How could Renji know about her and Ichigo's meeting in the forest earlier that day? Then she remembered the sound of leaves and branches that broke that she thought had only been imagination from her side. Renji had lain in wait among the bushes and seen everything!

Rukia closed her eyes and felt how the tears weren't far away. So it was like this it would end? She would be killed by her own family and friends because they couldn't understand. They were so blinded by the fairy tales they've heard that they couldn't imagine that there were different kind of vampires, not just the bloodthirsty kind that loved to kill.

"Yes!" she said with a high voice and lifted her head and saw straight into her father's eyes while she let her fangs grow. "Yes, what Renji claims to have seen is true. I am a vampire and have been since I was seven years old. Yes, I have had sexual intercourse with a young man from another village. I do not regret anything father, and it doesn't matter what you or anyone else says. This is who I am now and if you can't accept that, it's your loss, not mine."

She could hear how the people around her inhaled around her but her fathers facial expression did not change. He was like a rock and she could not see any feelings what so ever in his face, even though he needed help from a stick to be able to stand up. She was not surprised, it was not often that he truly showed what he really felt for something, and so it had been her whole life.

"Since you have broken two of our village laws we have to punish you therefor. The punishment for willingly have sexual intercourse with someone outside our village and kill another human is punished with..." Rukia could see that her father hesitated before he announced her punishment, which she of course knew very well what it was.

"It is punished with death."

If the humans around her expected her to cry, scream or beg her father for mercy, they probably got dissapointed. The only thing she did was to nod and say "I accept your decision, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Rukia could see the pain in her fathers eyes when she said those words. They meant that Byakuya now would have to kill her, because that was their law. "As chief over this village I hereby sentence you to death by a stake through the heart and decapitation, Kuchiki Rukia."

Everyone around her screamed of happiness, now the vampire would be gone before it could hurt any of them! More and more started to scream "decapitate her now, decapitate her now!" and she felt how her captors started to get nervous. She smiled to herself where she still stood on her knees because she understood that when her execution started her father would make sure it happened fast so he wouldn't risk that the villager did anything stupid that could make her release her powers on them.

"Take her to my hut and lock her in there in the waiting for the trial that will occur tomorrow early in the morning. All you other, get back to your works! There is nothing else to see here. And make sure that you get a good nights sleep, you will need that faced with what will happen tomorrow." With those words Byakuya turned his back to the villagers and Rukia and started to go back to his own hut.

"Come here!" Renji roared, which had suddenly appeared after Byakuya left. He pulled up Rukia on her feet and then looked at the guards who had held Rukia against the ground. "You can go back to what you were doing before, I personally take responsibility to escort the prisoner to her prison."

"But, Renji", began the first guard, but before he could say anything else, Renji raised his hand and got the guard to silence.

"No but, do now as I command."

The guards nodded and walked away. When they left, Rukia turned to Renji and looked up at him. In his face she could see sorrow, betrayal and anger. She understood that she had hurt him and given him a pain he probably could never forget. She was sad to hurt him, but she did not regret what she and Ichigo had done in the glade earlier this day. She and Ichigo were meant for each other, even though Ichigo would die before her and she would slowly see him age while she would look like she did now forever, or at least until she became hundreds of years old, since vampires aged _extremely_ slowly.

They started walking towards Byakuya's hut, and Renji held a steady grip on Rukia's arm while they walked. Not once did he look at her, not even when she tried to talk to him. He refused to answer her questions, and Rukia soon gave up the attempts to get an explanation out of Renji about why he had followed her. She knew that Renji was a stubborn man that easily got offended, which often resulted in silence, just like he did now.

As they approached Byakuya's hut, Renji stopped and released Rukia's arm for a moment while pulling something out of the pocket in his pants. Rukia could have moved in the same moment as Renji released her, since she was much faster and smoother than any other person, but she suspected that Renji only tested her. Since she did not know what he was going to get out of his pocket, she dared not make an attempt in case the item could be something that could hurt her or even... _kill_ her.

"This is so you will keep calm and won't try anything." Out of his pocket, Renji picked up a bunch of garlics, which he held up against Rukia. She immediately backed away from it and hissed at Renji while exposing her teeth.

Renji made her go backwards into the hut by holding the garlic in front of himself like a shield and lowered the bundle only when she got a good bit into the hut. He quickly picked up a rope lying on a table and tied it around a pole stuck between the floor and the ceiling. When he was done, he pointed to Rukia and said, "Stand against the pole. I will tie you there so that you do not flee. Given that you are a vampire and probably much stronger than any of us men here in the village, I will hang garlic around you so that you can't escape. It should keep you calm and weaken you enough for your trial and death tomorrow morning."

Rukia slowly walked to the pole, carefully avoiding the garlic Renji held in his hand. She let Renji tie her to the pole while trying to get as far away from the garlic as possible. When Renji was satisfied with his knots, he hung up the garlic around her, far enough for her so that she would not feel too much discomfort, but close enough for her to feel it and therefore be unable to escape. When he was satisfied, he took a step back and watched Rukia where she was strapped to the pole. She still had her fangs out and sometimes hissed against the garlic in the ceiling. Her eyes had become red and her whole being had changed.

She was no longer the girl he grew up with and which he had fallen in love with. The only thing he could see was an evil beast, a night's creature who was living only to kill other people by sucking out their blood and leaving empty shells off the people they had once been. She had become the creature that everyone in the village hated and feared over everything else. Creatures like her must be extinct as they were an abomination that should never have been born from the beginning.

"Do you know what, Rukia? If you had given yourself to me, I could have protected you. If you just had told me what you were I could have helped you keep your secret a secret. We could have had a good life together, you and me. You do know that when Byakuya dies, I will take over as leader. I could have protected you, helped you feed by giving you off my blood, but now... Now I'm afraid it's too late. The moment I told your dear father what you were, your destiny was sealed. Even how much your father loves you, his fear of vampires is even stronger. He knows that if you only wanted to you would be able to eradicate all of us without the least effort. You are both much stronger, smarter, faster and agile than any of us will ever be."

"If I had given myself to you, I could not have been happy, Renji. I've met that guy which is destined to me, and it is not _you._ Even if I had chosen to be your woman, you could not have fed me forever. If a person gets bitten enough times by a vampire, that person turns into a vampire himself. I promised myself the same night as I was transformed that I would never turn another person into what I am. This is no life, Renji, it's a _curse._ I died when I was just a little girl and has been dead ever since. My heart does not beat, I have no blood flowing through my veins. I'm a walking corpse that just pretends to be alive."

Rukia shook her head. "No, Renji, you and me would never have been able to excist. I do not even know if I can give birth, if I can be a mother. I am a vampire, a living dead, and should technically not be able to give birth. Could you have lived a life with a woman who can not give you any children? I know how much you want children, Renji. Trust me when I say we could never have been a happy couple. It had only been a matter of time before you discovered my secret and by that time it had not been long beforethe whole village knew about it. I was after all thinking of escaping in some years if I still would have had my secret to myself."

Without warning, Rukia felt her head move aside and how her cheek began to feel painful. She stared down at the ground while she could hear Renji's strained breath in front of her. She could hear how his heart beat hard and how an anger she did not think was in him radiated out of him. She continued looking down into the ground waiting for the next blow, but nothing came.

"How do you dare?!" Renji hissed between clenched teeth. "How dare you tell me how to live my life and who I can or can not live with? You and I were destined to live together, Rukia. If you had just given me the chance, I could have figured out a way to make it work. What about it if I've been transformed? I could have become a powerful leader! Imagine what I could achieve if I was a vampire, Rukia!"

Renji was silent and Rukia looked up at him between her hair that had fell down over her eyes when Renji hit her. To her horror she saw a smile play on Renji's lips. It was no sad smile as she had expected, but a terrible, mean smile that showed that Renji had just come across an idea that was horrible in her eyes. She understood that as soon as he had mentioned that he himself could have become a vampire, that thought had been rooted and now become an idea that was wonderful and perfect in his head, but in her head disastrous.

She knew what he would say before he was saying it, and she shook her head before he even spoke. "Rukia, would it not be a nice thought if I could get you out of this pinch? Turn me, Rukia. If you do, I can take over the leadership and get you released. The villagers have no choice but to obey what their leader say to them. If I became a leader, I could command you to be released and that from now on you were my wife. You would not have to travel far to find food, but we could eat some blood from everyone in the village. We could tell them to give blood to us, we would not even have to drink from them."

"No", was the only thing Rukia answered when she saw Renji deep in the eyes. She felt such a disgust for this man who, without the least doubt, could think of enslaving a whole village just for his own pleasures.

"No? What do you mean by no?!" shouted Renji and gave Rukia another slap, this time on the other cheek. "What do these people mean to you, Rukia? You are a creature of darkness now, created by the Devil himself to haunt us mortals! You should not care about these humans, because you have no heart to feel with! Why can't you do this for me? You know I would be a good leader and that I could make this village grow and become powerful!"

Rukia shook her head. "No, Renji. If I transformed you, you would not be able to cope with yourself. You do not understand what it's like to be hungry all the time, trying to resist the temptation to throw yourself over the first best human you see and suck out all their blood. _You do not understand what it's like to take another life!_ " Tears began to run down Rukia's cheeks and they got Renji to step back away from her.

"You should not be able to cry, you're dead!"

A laugh without the slightest happiness escaped Rukia. "I may be dead, Renji, but I can still do a lot that you of the living can. I can laugh, cry, get angry and I can also feel something that you'd probably say is similar to love, though I have no heart to feel with. I can even feel distaste and disgust, and that's exactly what I'm feeling for you right now, Renji."

She laughed again when she saw Renji's shocked facial expression, but the laugh quickly got stuck in her throat when Renji picked up a bottle with a transparent fluid. She immediately understood what it was and felt how her whole body stiffened as if she had a seizure. "You can't..."

Renji laughed scornfully and walked up to Rukia. He slowly began to undress her clothes and Rukia could see that he really enjoyed every new centimeter skin that was exposed after a new garment disappeared from her skin. When she stood completely naked in front of him, he took a step back and opened the bottle. "Oh yes, Rukia, _I can_. If you do not do as I say, I will use this on you. I _will_ torture you until you either give me what I want or until your father kills you with his own hands. The choice is yours, and yours only."

Rukia took a deep breath, looked down into the ground for a while before she again looked at Renji and said "Do your best."

Renji did not look surprised, as Rukia had expected, but he just laughed rudely again before dipping his fingers into the bottle and splashing some of the holy water that lay in there on her. She screamed in pain and felt how burns occurred on her naked skin where the water touched her, but since she had recently eaten, the wounds healed quickly again. The only thing that remained when the wounds closed were a tingling sensation in the skin, as if she had been stung with small needles.

"I see that Kurosaki's blood is still flowing in your veins. Well, I'll just keep going until it's finished flowing inside you and you no longer can heal yourself."

The hours that followed were some of the worst Rukia had experienced in her life. When Renji did not throw holy water on her, he cut into her skin or stroked with garlic, thyme and other herbs around her body that made her feel really uncomfortable but she could not escape from as she would have done otherwise, because she still was tied to the pole in her father's hut.

After what felt like an eternity and when all of Ichigo's blood had flowed out from all the wounds Renji had caused her and that she no longer could heal, Renji stopped cutting her and pouring holy water on her. Instead, he began to abuse her with his fists and hit her all over her body. She noticed that he really enjoyed the power he had over her and that he could do basically whatever he wanted with her without having to worry about anyone being questioning or interrupting him. He did not even quit with his abuse after mistreating and torturing her so much that she was unable to ask him to stop, as she had done before.

Without Rukia knowing, she had lost consciousness and the next time she woke up, it had become dark outside, and she was alone in the hut with a body that was blistered, burnt and cut up. She had no blood that could drain out from the cuts, but they hurt anyway. She felt as though her whole body was a burning inferno and if she could, she would have screamed with pain. She did not even have enough energy to lift her head when she heard that someone came into the tent. All she knew was that it was a man since a woman would never walk so heavy.

The man stopped in front of her without saying anything. She tried to lift her head but noticed that she could not. She felt more than saw how the rope that held her strapped against the post loosened and she would have collapsed on to the ground unless a pair of strong arms had laid themselves around her and embraced her. Everything was spinning and it took a while before the world once again fell back in its old path. She tried to use her voice to ask the man who he was, but she could not. Instead, she managed to lift her head high enough to distinguish the man's face. The man had orange hair and amber colored eyes and at the moment she realized who he was she was filled with both hope, love and fear.

Ichigo looked down at her and smiled before he lifted her up in his arms and embraced her gently. "Everything will be fine now, Rukia. I'm here to save you. Nobody will hurt you anymore."

Rukia tried to answer, but could not. Tears of anger were formed in her eyes, and she forced herself to continue looking into Ichigo's eyes, mostly because she was afraid that if she let her gaze fall down, she would faint again. She wanted him to understand that she was weakened by the torture and could not answer him, but she did not know how she would do it.

Ichigo looked at her and seemed to understand, because he hugged her again and whispered in her ear. "I know, Rukia. Do not try to answer but trust me. I will carry you out of here and when we are safe, I will help you regain your strength."

Rukia shook her head and pointed out to the opening of the hut. She raised her eyebrow as if she asked a question and Ichigo nodded. "There are guards outside, but do not worry. I did not get in that way, but I came in from the other side. I managed to make a small hole in the side as I crept in. I'm sure no one saw me, because then someone would had come in here and caught me by now."

Ichigo got up with Rukia in his arms and began to walk away from the guards at the doorway to instead take her to a small tear in the wall of the hut which he sneaked out of after checking that the coast was clear. Quick and silently, they slipped through the village, which was unusually quiet, which Rukia assumed was because of her. She suspected that most of the villager sat in their huts with their loved ones and discussed her. Probably they said something like this:

"How could they have let someone like her live among them? Imagine so much damage she could have caused to all of them and what shame it must be for her parents! It must be so terrible for Byakuya, to find out that his only daughter is a creature of the night and to kill her brutally in front of the whole village."

Rukia was interrupted in her thoughts by a sound that Ichigo did not perceive, as it was too weak for a normal human being to hear. She tugged at his arm to make him stop and when he did, she listened in the direction she thought she had heard the sound. She had not been mistaken, it was the sound of someone who was sneaking up on them. It came from several directions and she understood from the sound that it was more than one attacker.

Rukia signaled to Ichigo to bend down to her and she managed to whisper "We are being followed" before a number of people emerged from the shadows. They were six in number and all but one wore a weapon. Ichigo could not see who they were, but Rukia had no problem with that. There were four young, strong men from her village, Renji and her father. Byakuya was the only one who did not carry a weapon, instead he held a steady grip on his stick and had a bitter expression on his face, but his eyes radiated such sadness that Rukia's dead heart hurt.

"Where do you think you're going with my daughter, Kurosaki?" Byakuya roared, turning his eyes from Rukia to Ichigo. Now his eyes changed from grief to pure anger.

"I am taking her away from here", Ichigo answered calmly. "I love her, Kurosaki Byakuya. I do not care about who or what she is. In my eyes she is unique and so should even you think. Do you think she has chosen to live this way, in constant knowledge that she must kill to be able to eat and survive. To constantly look over her shoulder to make sure nobody will find out the truth about what she is and can do. _Constantly_ having to worry about dying a painful death if her secret would be discovered. _Constantly_ having to think about when she needs to abandon those she loves most because she knows they will not understand because she knows they will _not hesitate to put a pole through her heart and cut off her head!_ "

Ichigo's words hit where they should. Rukia could see how everyone besides Byakuya began to screw in discomfort and embarassment. They knew that he was right, but did not want to admit it in fear of being weak and unable to obey their leader. She could not blame them for this, and she didn't. The only thing she felt was a sadness about how things had taken place. If she had only kept her secret for a little while longer, she could have turned her back to everything here and started a new life somewhere where nobody knew her or knew what she was.

"You have no right to tell me what my daughter knows and not, Kurosaki Ichigo", Byakuya roared and took a step forward. "I'm just going to say this once: If you leave Rukia to me, I'll forget this and let you live so you can go back to your old life. No harm will happen to you or your family, you have my word."

"And what if I do not leave Rukia over to you?"

"Then, unfortunately, I will have to kill you here and now and then take revenge on your village to be able to atone for the deceit you have caused them and the shame you have caused me. You seem to be a clever young man and something tells me you do not want anything terrible to happen to your loved ones. Leave over Rukia now, and no harm will happen." Byakuya stretched out his arms and waited for Ichigo to hand over Rukia to him.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. She did not blame him if he would hand over her to the men who wanted to see her dead, when she herself would do everything to protect her own family, even if she had to pay with her own life.

"I love you, Rukia", Ichigo said loudly so everyone could hear it and gave Rukia a kiss before hugging her as hard as he dared considering her injuries. He then looked up at Byakuya and the other men who stood behind him. He looked extra long at Renji, since he realized that he was the one who had told Byakuya about him and Rukia. "Which is why I do _not_ intend to hand over Rukia to you. I can not go back to my old life, no matter how much I want it. Me and Rukia are destined for each other and nothing can change that. If I'm forced to do that, I'll fight you all to get Rukia away from here."

Before anyone had time to react, Ichigo raised a knife that had been clamped in a leather strap around his waist and cut a cut across his throat. He let the blood drop down on Rukia and whispered so only she could hear it: "I want you to drink from me, Rukia. I need your help if we are to get out of this alive. Drink my blood and get strong enough to get away from here. I will meet you in the glade later."

Quickly, because Rukia would not have time to protest, Ichigo pushed Rukia's mouth against his wound in his throat. Rukia tried to resist, but she was so weak and the smell of Ichigo's blood made her go mad by blood thirst. She started licking the blood that ran down alongside Ichigo's throat while her fangs grew and when they reached full length, she bit Ichigo where he had cut himself and began to suck his beautiful blood. He tasted so heavenly!

"Quick, do not let her drink so much that she can put up a fight!" Byakuya shouted when the shock had released its grip on him and it did not take many seconds before Renji and the other four men approached Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo began to slowly back away from the five men while he let Rukia drink his blood. He had to use all his strenght to manage to resist an impulse to throw off his clothes and take Rukia in front of Byakuya and the others. He was implemented with such a lust that a shiver of pleasure could not be stopped. Slowly he became weaker and weaker, the more blood Rukia drank, but if that resulted in Rukia getting enough of her strength back to be able to heal all the worst wounds and to have enough strenght left after that to flee, that was a price he was willing to pay. However, he could not afford to let her drink so much that he could not fight back, so when he felt that Rukia had been drinking as much as he could allow her to do, he took a hold of her and pulled her away from his bleeding wound.

"Now Rukia, it is enough. If you drink more, I'll be too weak to fight."

First, Rukia tried to continue drinking from Ichigo, but when she noticed that Ichigo wasn't going to let her continue, she licked the wound, turned her head and analyzed what was happening. When she saw the men approaching with raised weapons, she let go of Ichigo and slipped down on the ground in front of them. Everyone stood up staring at Rukia's naked body with fresh blood around her mouth and her sharp fangs dripping with Ichigo's blood. They also stared at her face, which was a wheezing mask of anger and bloodlust. They knew that if they were not careful they could very well end up dead with all blood exuded from their bodies, which would leave them as only empty shells of the person they had once been.

"Go away!" Rukia hissed and all the men could see that she had to fight herself to not kill everyone in a blind rage. Her eyes glowed red from the fresh blood she had just gotten in her. "I will just say it one more time: LEAVE! If you do not go now, I will kill you all. I have just eaten, but it was not enough to saturate me. Believe me, I will eat you all if I have to."

For a long time nobody said anything. Nothing was heard, not even any sounds from the animals of the night. It was as though time had stopped around the group that surrounded the vampire on the outskirts of Byakuya's village...

Renji and the other men first looked at Rukia, then at Byakuya and back at Rukia again. They could see in her eyes that she spoke the truth. None of the men dared take the first step, fearing that they would be the first to fall. They knew that although Rukia had not recovered her full strength, she was fully cabapel of killing all of them with a single stroke, chop or bite. Going in contravention with a vampire unprepared was nothing you came out alive from.

"Attack", was all Byakuya said. He had never let his gaze wander off from Rukia.

 _One second was all it took. One second of hesitation and then the bloodbath was a fact._


	4. Epilogue

How much a human still wants to believe she's the perfect predator and how much she thinks she's not a prey, it's very easy to kill her. There is not only one way to kill her, but extremely many ways. Tear off a body part, chop her, shoot her, suck her blood, cut of her head, pierce her with a sharp object, wipe out organs from her body, stick out her eyes and so on.

This the young men, Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo got a taste of the moment Rukia let the beast take control of her and attacked the people who wanted to hurt her. In a heartbeat she had tear of the head of one man just to in the next slit the throat of another with her sharp nails. The third man she broke the neck off with a single strike and the fourth got his two arms torn.

Renji probably got the most brutal death. Rukia struck all her hand and a piece of arm through his chest and took hold of his heart. During his last seconds of life, Renji heard Rukia whisper "Payback is a bitch, right?" before he got his heart torn out of the body. Rukia was not satisfied with this, but she put her fangs in Renji's heart and poured out all the blood before it was pumped out on the ground.

All in all, all this killing had not taken more than half a minute. None of the men Rukia killed had seen it coming or had had time to even try to defend themselves. The only one who lived was Byakuya and he stared in horror at the creature that once had been his beloved daughter. The only thing he could see now was nothing but a monster who did nothing more than mutilate and kill for its own pleasure. How much it hurt him, he understood that he could not kill Rukia, not now that she had recovered her full strength and had healed all the wounds that Renji had caused her and that weakened her so much that they could have been able to kill her.

The only thing he could hope for now was a quick and painless death.

As if Rukia had read his thoughts, she turned to Byakuya. She was covered with fresh blood from top to toe and had a happy smile on her lips. No one who saw that smile could misunderstand it: Rukia had enjoyed every single killing blow. "Hi dad. I suppose that now when you have seen my true side it can not be much love for me left in there in your heart, right? That's okay, because I have been waiting for this day to come for many years now. I am not angry at you, but I am mostly sad that it had to happen. I am not going to kill you because I love you too much to live with the knowledge of having killed one of the few people I loved more than anything else. Say hello to mom from me and tell her I love her, will you?"

Rukia walked up to her father, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she went back to Ichigo. She took his hand and led him away from Byakuya without once looking back, leaving her old life behind her never to return.

They did not say anything as they walked through the dark forest, but just held each other's hands as they walked side by side. Every now and then they gave each other a look and smiled against each other, but they still did not say anything. Eventually they arrived at a small lake in the middle of the forest, not far from the glade where they first met. There, Rukia dropped into the cold water and began to wash the blood from her body. Even though she thought it was a waste of food, she did not want to scare Ichigo more than she probably already had. It probably hadn't been easy for him to see her kill so easily and so brutally. Rukia was wondering if Ichigo really could think of living with someone like her, now that he had seen what she was capable of.

As if Ichigo was able to read her thoughts, he slid down behind Rukia and helped her get rid of the last of the blood from her hair. He told Rukia to lean back on his chest and while he was washing her hair, he said, "I've always known you were able to kill Rukia. I know what I'm getting into and have known it ever since I found out what you were. You being a vampire does not change anything. My love is still as strong for you now as before. I love you, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia shook her head and turned around so she could look into Ichigo's amber eyes. "My name is not Kuchiki anymore. In the same moment as I left my father, I also abandoned his name. From now on, I'm Kurosaki Rukia."

Ichigo pulled Rukia close in a passionate kiss and began to stroke his wet hands all over her body. He could feel how Rukia shivered from his touch and how an animal desire began to rise from within both of them. It did not take many seconds before Ichigo could feel how Rukia's pussy embraced his hard cock and how she began to move along his entire limb.

"Oh, God, Rukia..." Rukia did not answer but let her fangs grow and bit on Ichigo's throat, on the same place where she had drank not so long ago to regain her powers. She wanted to taste his blood again since she could not get enough of it. Just as she could not get enough of the feeling of Ichigo inside her.

While Rukia drank from him, Ichigo was so encumbered that he exploded inside Rukia with such power that he thought he would pass out from the pleasure. Just when Rukia was going to stop drinking, he put a hand on her head and prevented her from being able to stop drinking. "No, Rukia. I want you to turn me. I want to live the rest of my life with you. I do not want to fade away while you continue to be young and live on. Make me a vampire, Rukia."

Ichigo could not see it, but Rukia had a smile on her lips that could not be misinterpreted. She had been waiting to hear Ichigo say these words to her and now that she was finally told them she was met by a happiness she did not think she would ever experience again. The idea of spending eternity with the person she loved was overwhelming.

She nodded and began to suck more and more blood from Ichigo. When he was dying she made a cut in her wrist and pushed it against Ichigo's lips. "Drink!"

Without a slightest hesitation, Ichigo began drinking from Rukia, and in the same moment Ichigo's lips met her wrist, Rukia was taken over by pleasure. She moaned high and pushed her body against Ichigo while he drank. While she told him that it was enough she came with such power that her whole body was shaking from the pleasure. Rukia made herself comfortable against Ichigo that was sleeping from consuming all his powers. Rukia knew it would not take long before he stopped breathing and died.

After a while, Rukia noticed that Ichigo's breathing had disappeared and not long after that he opened his eyes, which now besides amber had a shade of red. At the same moment as he turned his head and looked at her, she smiled. "Welcome back from the dead, Ichigo."


End file.
